Fluffeh
by jAsMiNeLoVeStWiLiGhT
Summary: Bella and Edward are just messing around; Jacob walks in. Jacob and Nessie's Fluffeh Moments are in here too. Tell me if i should just give up writing and stop or if i should continue. please. BY REVIEWING. NOT PM, PLEASE. btw,im wanting to do them all.
1. Fluff!

**Disclaimer****: Sadly to say, I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing on FF. I would be bathing in money. Wow… I wish I owned Twilight… or Edward. Yes…Edward.**

_Shortly after Breaking Dawn_

Edward's POV

"I love you," I whispered in her hair as I held her close to me.

"I love you too, babe," she said and looked up at me.

I never thought I would giggle like a girl; at that moment, I did…

"Uhm… Are you okay?" she smiled.

"Yes. It's just…you called me babe," I would have blushed then if I could have.

BPOV

He still startled me. Why would he get all crazy over the word 'babe'? Wait! I could take advantage of this… "Edward…" I dragged him by his hand up to our room.

"Now, Bella, Nessie is downstairs."

"No she's not. I had Jacob take her for the day. He was thrilled."

"Oh…" he growled seductively.

As soon as we started kissing, He started holding back a little. "What's wrong?" I asked him tenderly.

"Nothing, just continue." He smiled.

I kept kissing him, not wanting to miss out on this moment. I could have sworn I heard footsteps…

JPOV

I had just changed back from Werewolf form. I was almost positive Bella and Edward were up in their room just talking. Surely they weren't busy…

"Oh. My. Good. God."

Bella had her legs wrapped around Edward's hips and was kissing him. Not just a friendly peck on the lips either. Edward's head popped up, and he just stared at me.

"Jacob…you never saw this." He tentatively whispered.

Bella if she could have, she would have blushed a deep red. Glancing at me, she quickly glanced away. She was really embarrassed! I hastily ran out of their room and changed back to werewolf form, wanting to get back to the love of my life, Nessie.

"Nessie! I'm home!" I yelled to the house a minute before I arrived.

"I missed you, Jakey" she said in a clear, high-pitched voice.

"What did you do while I was gone?" I asked, concerned. I had been gone for almost an hour. I just wasn't used to being away from her. It almost killed me.

"I practiced the piano and drew my interpretations of famous paintings." She quickly ran to get her drawings. Most parents and friends would expect 'abstract' art and scribbles from a kid under five. Me, no, I did not expect that. My baby was a genius. A real, true genius.

"do you really like it, Jakey?" she asked, not full of confidence in her drawings.

"Yes, I do. Your interpretations are better than the original," I smiled at her. It was true; she could draw. Very, Very well.

Edward's POV

I almost felt bad for Jacob. Nevertheless, not really. He had seen worse. Well… he has internet, right? I kissed Bella again. She almost moaned.

'Bella? Did you just…?" I asked mockingly.

"Uhm…No…. I was just…breathing. Yes, breathing." Her hair flowed over her bare shoulders and shone in the light. I ran my fingers through it.


	2. Esme Worries

Bella's POV

I loved it when he ran his fingers through my hair. I loved it that now he didn't have to hold back anything. Still, after six years of this, I was not tired of it. Edward told me that it took the rest of the family about a decade to calm down. I kissed Edward again. This time, he moaned. I straddled him and started kissing lower.

Esme's POV

What was that noise? I was just coming over to visit them. Oh no… I almost forgot. Their decade defiantly was not up yet. Bella was so hormone-raged, I did not know if it would take them only a decade to compose themselves. Nasteh. I heard a bump then a crack of the wood. I ran out of their house as quickly as I could. Nonetheless, I had heard people doing the nasty before this. But my son and his wife? I think not.


	3. Proposition

OK. I have a new proposition. For anyone who reviews at least two times on a story, I am going to start making a chapter dedicated to them. This 'proposition' was inspired by: Stargirl100. She thanked me. I got mentioned in someone else's story! Be proud of me.


	4. Thanksssss

I LOVE EVERYONE WHO READS MY STUFF. Here's my special thanks to:

What if I'm the bad guy (2)

CatherineTwilighter (2)

Emma Rose1 (2)

If you guys need ANY favors from me, I'll do it.


End file.
